After Effects
by LadyLombax
Summary: Even if your body changes, love never does. Jazz/OC


**Hola People! I am suffering from Writer's Block at the moment and thought that this might get me writing again for my other projects. I also apologise in advance if I totally mangle Jazz's speech **

_**Disclaimer:**_** The closest thing to I have to owning The Transformers Franchise is my Decepticon Necklace.**

* * *

><p>Jazz gazed down to the frozen girl at his peds. Skye's usual grin was glued to her face, but her stormy grey eyes had lost their shine. To Jazz, the world darkened as the sixteen year old's smile slipped off her face.<p>

"What?"

"Ah have ta go, sweetspark." said Jazz, crouching to Skye's eye level. "Boss Bot needs meh ta infiltrate da cons."

"How long?"

"Three human years." There was a brief silence as Skye dropped her gaze to the ground.

"You really need to go, don't ya?" mumbled Skye. Her raven hair slipped from the hair tie's grasp and her hands curled into themselves.

"Yeh, ah do."

"When do you leave?" Jazz slightly recoiled at the question. He had meant to talk to Skye about the issues sooner.

"Next week."

Skye swallowed, "Then we are gonna have to make the most of it." She returned her gaze to Jazz's visor. Jazz smiled sadly at Skye and the young woman returned it.

Suddenly a tear slipped over Skye's soft, tanned cheek. She moved to turn away so Jazz would not see but, Jazz beat her to it. He grasped her chin gently and wiped the tear away. Jazz gathered the teenager into his arms. The gentle caresses and magnetic pulses comforted her and yet, sent even more tears running over her cheeks. Skye buried her face into Jazz's chassis, allowing him to comfort her.

"Don't worry, sweetspark." soothed Jazz, trying to keep his own sadness out of his voice, "Ah'll be back before ya know it."

~One Week Later~

Jazz now had black and white armour with a menacing red visor. His armour now stuck out at certain points, giving him a much bigger and dangerous look. He began fiddling with a piece of shoulder plating when the med bay door slid open.

"Wow. Scary." A mocking voice rang out. Jazz looked up to see Skye smirking gleefully

"Fraggin' straight Ah am." Jazz mock snarled back. Skye's stormy eyes lit up with laughter and her smirk grew wider.

Dropping the smirk and her eyes dulled as she glanced at her watch. "You leave soon, don't ya?" asked Skye. The two companions had avoided the subject for the past week, preferring to spend as much time together as possible.

"Yer, Ah do." Jazz replied sadly. Skye clenched her jaw and looked up to meet Jazz's gaze. He dropped a menacing claw and she climbed on without a moment of hesitation. He pulled her close and hugged her the best he could without harming Skye.

"Come on, tha time'll just fly by." whispered Jazz to the teenager girl.

'_But will I be able to survive without you for that long?' _Thought Skye, as she buried her face into Jazz's warm chassis to soak up the warmth it provided for her. She had long accepted that she had fallen in love with her best friend and guardian.

Jazz watched the human girl curled up in his arms. When had the beautiful, smart, funny human female stolen his spark?

~Four Years Later~

A red visor and a beaten body crept into a med bay that he hadn't seen in four years.

'_Skye is gonna be so slagged off with meh.' _Thought Jazz. The mission had taken a lot longer than expected. It had been harder to infiltrate the new Decepticon base on Mars as Ricochet, thanks to the presence of Soundwave. But he had gotten the information he needed and much more that Optimus would be thankful for.

"Jazz? Is that you?" A deep, baritone voice questioned, immediately relaxing Jazz. Turning to face a blue and red chassis, Jazz looked up to see Optimus Prime.

"Hey, Boss Bot. It's good ta be home. Where's da Hatchet and Skye?" Jazz asked as he looked around. Out of the corner of his optic, he noticed Optimus' own dim slightly at the sound of Skye's name. Alarm gripped Jazz's spark. He was about to confront the Prime when Ratchet walked in.

"Finally, you bucket of bolts! Get your aft on that berth and I'll get that armour off you."

"No. Where's Skye?" Insisted Jazz, his visor brightened. Ratchet and Optimus shared a brief glanced before turning to the disguised Autobot.

Not missing the glance, Jazz grew more panicked. "Where's Skye?" He growled out.

Optimus cycled air through his vents and placed a placating servo on the saboteur. "I think it would be best if I explain after Ratchet changes you back." Optimus offered. Jazz considered the deal and agreed. Ratchet guided Jazz to the berth and began making the necessary changes to the armour to turn Jazz into the lovable spy everyone had missed. Some more than others.

Once the procedure was over, Jazz immediately demanded to see Skye. Optimus nodded grimly.

"She is waiting for you outside, but first I want to explain. As you know, when we first met Skye, she had a shard of the All Spark lodged in her chest. This was due to her being in Mission City when the All Spark was destroyed. There were no repercussions before or after we took it out. Or so we thought."

Jazz was about interrupt but, Optimus held up a servo to stop him. Jazz settled back on the berth, worrying about Skye.

"About a month after you left, we were ambushed. A decepticon got past us and shot at Sam. Skye pushed him out of the way but, she was caught by the blast. That was when the after affects of the shard was revealed. She survived the blast and managed to take down the Decepticon before anyone could realise what had happened."

"Skye is feeling very worried about what has happened and she is afraid of what you will think. Skye has accepted what has happened but, she is scared you will not."

"What do ya mean 'took down da Con'?" asked Jazz apprehensively, deciding to ignore the fact that his precious charge had been caught in a battle.

"I think it would be best if we showed you. Remember what I said, Jazz." replied Optimus. He motioned to Ratchet, who had been uncharacteristically silent the entire time, and both Autobots left the med bay, briefly stopping to allow a human-sized femme inside.

Jazz's spark froze at the implications became apparent to the mech.

"Jazz . . . please . . . I know it's a big shock . . . Damn it Jazz! Say something! . . . Please." Skye's terrified voice tumbled from the unfamiliar femme's mouth

He took in Skye's new appearance slowly. She was very stream-lined and had a modest chassis. On her forearms were small plasma cannons that were sub-spacing in and out nervously. Her armour was midnight black with burnt gold accents. Her helm was elegant and accented her soft face plates perfectly. Jazz noted she had sensory nubs similar to Bumblebee's. He also noticed that there were similarities between this new femme's face and Skye's.

But the one thing that drew Jazz's attention was the glistening aqua blue visor covering her optics.

Skye watched as Jazz observed her new form. As their optics connected, Skye prepared herself for the disgust and disbelief that she was sure to come. She involuntary flinched when Jazz spoke.

"Ya know, ya gonna have a whole bunch of mechs after ya." Jazz smiled disarmingly. He lowered himself down next to Skye, keeping optic-contact the entire time. Jazz placed his servo next to her, a silent offer for a lift. Accepting the lift, Skye folded her legs underneath her and dropped the gaze.

"What do you mean?" asked Skye, trying to relax in Jazz's servo. Jazz sat on the floor of the med bay and leaned against a wall.

"Simple." Jazz stated as he placed a finger on Skye's back and activated soft magnetic pulses, causing Skye to relax and coo happily. "Ya are really beautiful."

Skye gaped at Jazz and her visor brightened. "So ya not mad at me?" asked Skye.

"Now why would Ah be mad at an angelic femme like ya?" inquired Jazz.

Skye merely shrugged, dropping her gaze again and Jazz vented some air causing Skye to twitch. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" asked Skye, her voice barely a whisper.

Jazz thought for a second. He came to a conclusion, gathered all his courage and whispered back, "Ah think that you're the most beautiful thing Ah have ever laid optics on. And it's not because you're ah femme but, 'cos you're Skye." Jazz followed the statement with a few brief clicks and whirs that Skye had heard before but, had never understood. Obviously Jazz had already forgotten that Skye was now a cybertronian.

Skye gazed up at Jazz and met his visor. She retracted her visor, revealing brilliant blue optics. Skye opened her mouth and cybertronian flowed freely from her.

When she finished, Jazz stared at her in shock then his face plates erupted into a wide grin. The Saboteur pulled the small Femme close and the two fell into recharge on the med bay floor, Skye's last words ringing in their audio receptors.

'_I love you too, Jazz."_

* * *

><p><strong>Holy mother of Popcorn! This one long one shot. Although, it has helped me. I do now have a plot laid out based on this one shot and if I get enough reviews for this one, I might put up the actual story up. So until such a time, this is all you will get. <strong>

**REVIEW! PRIMUS COMMANDS YOU! (hey that rhymes :D)**


End file.
